The prior art is well documented with examples of egg transfer and processing machinery, such as which are located within industrial egg laying facilities and which are communicated by egg conveying belts extending from the various hen laying houses. Typical egg transfer systems include each of egg orienting, washing, and grading operations, as well as optional egg breaking in which the previously shelled eggs are reduced to yolk and albumen components for given applications, and as an alternative to other applications in which it is desirous to package the shell eggs.
Shortcomings associated with known egg transfer devices include the lack of an integrated processor control interfacing in cumulative fashion with each step of the egg transfer and processing operations, such as for constructing dedicated egg data profiles for a specified conveyor location. Additional shortcomings include the inability to effectively differentiate certain grades (including weight, color and the like) off shell eggs prior to entering the breakers, and in particular instances where it is desirable to remove certain types of eggs to be utilized in packaging operations and as opposed to being reduced to yolk and albumen components.